Distraction
by Smoothie-chan
Summary: Roxas wonders how he deserves such a person as Axel, but is quickly distracted with some shower sex. AU. AkuRoku. M for a reason. Roxas POV.


So I should have wrote my other Sokka/Zuko (Avatar, duh), but I've been wanting to write an AkuRoku. I tried to not let the smut monster loose, but it escaped. So next time, I'll give a shot at just shonen ai, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters mentioned that are from Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: The smut monster barfed on this. It's lemon, and detailed/graphic yaoi. If you don't like the lemon, please do yourself **and** me a favor and not read.

It's unexplainable, the way Axel makes me feel. When we're just hanging out with our excessively large group of friends, all he has to do is grab my hand and smirk, and I'm swooning. My heart feels like it's in the clouds while the rest of my body and organs are stuck on earth. Just everything about him is perfect and amazing. Those gorgeous and flaming red spikes, his eyeliner and face tattoos, those green eyes that I just lose myself in… I love it. I'm so lucky he caught me, and he's extremely lucky that I fell for him. I used to be so bipolar and always had angst issues, so it was rare to see me, Roxas, fall for such a pervert like Axel. How is it possible that I deserve him in his 6'0" glory?

The answer is simple to Axel, but to me, it's like finding the solution to infinity. When I ask him about it, all he does is throw back his head and laugh that charming laugh, and say, "Roxy, baby. It's me who should be asking you why I deserve you in your 5'5" glory. I love you. And I'm happy to be with you." But why is it that someone like me, the low-life "emo bitch" I am, deserved someone as amazing, perfect, fabulous, fantastic, addicting, and charming as Axel? "Don't beat yourself up about it, Roxas. All that matters is that you two are together," says Sora, my twin brother. "I used to wonder about how I deserved someone like Riku. But I just decided to stop worrying about it and just love him as much as he could."

I'm sad to say I can't stop worrying about it. But I can be distracted by it. I mean, who wouldn't be distracted by Axel's body, right? He may be tall and thin as a toothpick, but his hips certainly "don't lie". And don't let that waist size fool you; underneath those clothes is a six pack of abs and some pretty strong arms. But as I was saying. One night while worrying about the whole "why the hell do I deserve someone as amazing as you" ordeal, I happened to be sitting on the couch next to my lover, eating popcorn, drinking sodas, and watching any movie we wanted. We had done this all day, only taking breaks to use the bathroom. We turned off our cell phones and left a post it on the door that said something about getting disembodied if disturbed.

Axel could tell I wasn't paying attention to the movie. I was too busy sticking my nose in his shirt, smelling that wonderful scent of his: fire and cinnamon. While I was getting high off his smell, he stuck his nose and lips in my blonde spikes and kissed my scalp, smelling my shampoo. This apparently gave him an idea because all of a sudden, he paused the movie and asked me, "Wanna take a shower together?" That smirk was pulling at his lips and dancing across his face from ear to ear, and I nodded quietly, blushing a faint pink. He picked me up from our position from the couch bridal style and my fingers interlaced behind his neck. Our eyes never left each other as he made the trip to the bathroom.

Once inside, we left the door wide open, turning on the hot water and stripping. Axel always gawked at me, no matter how many times he's seen me naked. I normally can't stand being stared (or _gawked_) at, but Axel is always an exception. When the water was warm enough we both stepped in the tub and Axel pulled the shower curtain around before giving me that sexy smirk of his. Suddenly, he pushed me back against the cold tile, water running over us and soaking us with its warmth. His lips attached to my neck and he bit and sucked and licked, leaving a love bite, marking me, telling the world that I was Axel's, so keep your hands off or pay the price. His hands ghosted down my sides and it sent tremors up and down my back. I moaned as his right hand gently brushed against my erection before making its way up to my right nipple, his mouth trailing down to my left. As he worked, the moans of ecstasy poured out of my mouth. When he figured he'd done enough, his mouth met mine and lips crashed like cars: violently, but so much more passionately. He was as sweet as honey on my lips.

Deciding it was my turn to tease, I shoved him against the wall with surprising force from my frail arms, but when I want something, I make sure to get it. My lips kissed and licked down Axel's torso, leaving a trail of saliva. I dipped my tongue in his belly button and swirled it, driving him crazy. I kissed my way down his happy trail, which was the same vivid red as his hair. Smirking, I licked down the upside of his member, base to tip. He screamed my name, saying he wanted me so bad. I giggled and kissed my way back up before standing on my tip toes to suck on his earlobe and whisper seductively, "Then take me." Of course, this triggered a chain reaction. He grabbed the first cleanser within reach: my shampoo. He coated three fingers and pushed them all in me at once, causing me to scream in pain. I quickly recovered as he brushed against my prostate, and when he finished preparing me, he coated his member in the shampoo (which now ran out) and pushed himself into me quickly. Axel is careful when he wants to be, but sometimes he's so engulfed in his pleasures he becomes impatient. I don't really mind though, since sometimes I liked it rough. Besides, the water, the shampoo, and his pre-cum provided enough lube for it to not be so painful. Of course when he pounded into me, he hit my prostate right in the center, causing us both to moan in the ecstasy. I met up with his thrusts, allowing him to plunge deeper, as he held my legs up. I think he was beginning to give me bruises by the way he was holding on so tight.

My fingernails drug down his chest, leaving red marks, and I began to pump myself in time to our rhythm. With one last thrust, Axel came inside me, and feeling that, I came myself. The water soon washed away my seed and we both almost collapsed in the tub on the spot. Soon enough, I was crushed between Axel's body and the wall. Boyishly giggling (because it's weird if I do girly giggles) I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and told him how much I loved him. Because they're right. Really, I just need to stop worrying about why I _deserve _him, and just realize exactly how much I _love him. Which was a pretty big amount._


End file.
